Things About Wally
by quripuri
Summary: Robin thinks about the things he likes about Wally not "like" likes though . ONE SHOT.


**Hi there! This is my very first fic here and it's a short oneshot! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ.**

* * *

Robin likes a lot of things about Wally. Not _like _like, but you know.

He's envious about a lot of things about Wally, anyways. For one… his super speed. Robin is agile, nimble, like a cat, or a shadow, but he's never going to achieve super speed. When Wally does something stupid like use his speed to yank his sweatshirt sleeves out of his arms and then tie it behind his back and then proceed to pull his pants down, Robin is pissed (and for the record, that only happened once and Robin really did beat Wally up about it). But also jealous. Robin needs to be tricky to pull something like that off. Wally just has speed.

Wally also has crazy metabolism. Robin is put on a strict diet assigned by daddy bats himself. Robin misses the taste of gorging on Alfred's pancakes and cookies and pies, but you don't get a body like his by doing that, right? Unlike the speedster who needs to eat all the calories he can get so he can keep fueling his powers. Boo on him. Dick traces his finger against the window and then breathes on it to fog it up again.

Robin is jealous at how free Wally is. His meta powers fit his personality. Robin doesn't feel as free when he does his aerials. When he's flying, he knows there's a fall, there's the timing to make a pact with gravity and make sure he doesn't just _die_. Wally hits the wall both literally and metaphorically a lot, but it doesn't stop him because he keeps on running. It may be he powers or his mouth, but he's running. Always. Like he doesn't get the weight of this yet. Or maybe it's just a Gotham thing? Dick watches the cityscape go by the window and then stop. Is Bruce still not done with his meeting?

Robin is just constantly reminded how much worse Gotham is. Sometimes they have these arguments like "Who has the worst baddie?" which is kind of stupid since all bad guys are bad. Robin knows the weekly body counts and it's getting better but it used to be a lot worse. Dick is let out of the car and he heads towards the giant looming building with a large logo-_Wayne_.

He likes Wally's freckles. It makes him sound really superficial and _girly_ but he likes how they spread across the bridge of his nose, how they cover his shoulders, how they seem to spell a secret code all over his back. Robin spent one time (he was bored, mind you) counting all the freckles on Wally's face as the fastest kid alive dozed on the couch in the Cave's rec room. He averaged it at 112. Dick sits in Bruce's office, in _his_ chair while he waits. He looks at the pale of his own skin and the back of his hand.

Robin likes Wally's noise, just his voice. He finds himself missing the constant chatter of noise when he's in Gotham or in the Manor where there is very little noise, even when Barbra visits. There's telephone ringing outside and some chatter. Office life is so boring… no wonder Bruce usually 'works from home' anyways.

Robin likes how Wally's voice is kind of gravely when he's tired but he sounds so alert when he first wakes up. There's inflections when he says certain words like OCtoBER and baCON. His voice rises when he talks for more than three run on sentences and his voice can be unimaginably soft, especially when he's sad or being careful.

Robin likes Wally's hair and how it's so obviously just Wally and he likes that it sticks out so much. That wouldn't help Robin in Gotham (bats and their whole 'gotta be one with the night' thing) but he likes it a lot. He thinks it's funny when Wally tries to style it and it looks it's best when Wally's right out of the suit and it sticks up all funny everywhere and Wally just runs his hands all over it because the 'messy' look is apparently better than the 'sweat slicked post hero workout' look. Both are kind of hilarious but Rob likes it. Dick looks at his reflection on the glass desk and sees his own black, slicked hair, done perfect.

Bruce comes in. There's a brief exchange, an excuse for being late, and they both head out and Dick plays a really charming and becoming young boy who makes every single secretary smile on the way out. By the time they get home, Alfred has dinner ready and then it's patrol. He's going right to the Cave after that (it should be a slow night since they had a big bust a few days ago so it should be fine).

But when Robin is standing on a rooftop, the cold winds, filled with filth sweeping around him and the grey clouds above threaten to start a down pour and he's watching the streets below him, Robin realizes he likes the warmth that Wally emanates the most. Just the energy from that kid-it's enough to light a city, Robin thinks. He pours out his emotions and if Robin didn't know better, Wally probably wore his heart on his sleeve most of the time. His smiles are contagious and so is his warmth.

Batman growls into the comm. link not to get distracted and Robin focuses and takes in the grounds around him. He mentally counts down until he gets to see Wally again.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
